Trapped
by BubblyFlicket
Summary: Snape sends Hermione and Draco to his storeroom for some Pondberries. Things go wrong and they are trapped in the storeroom. What will happen?


It was the beginning of the fifth year. Hermione Granger was heading to the Potions class with her best friends, Harry and Ron. Harry and Hermione were surprisingly excited for this year, considering their first lesson was Potions by Severus Snape.

However, Ron's unhappiness was quite evident.

"Can't believe I have to see Snape's stupid face at the start of this semester." Ron said with a disappointed face expression.

"He's not that bad… just a bit grumpy, that's all." Hermione told her best friend.

"Yeah, you can say that easily. At least he doesn't smack your head." Ron said and Harry nodded.

The Golden Trio entered the classroom and noticed they were 5 minutes early.

Hermione quickly picked the seat with the best view of the board and the teacher. Boys rolled their eyes when they saw Hermione's rush.

Unlike her, Ron picked the seat which was out of Snape's sight. Harry decided not to ditch his friend and sat next to him. 2 minutes later, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco Malfoy entered the classroom. As usual, two large boys were behind him as he walked with a smug expression on his face. Draco sat down and reserved the seat next to him for his best friend Pansy Parkinson.

3 minutes later, the classroom was full with students who were waiting for their teacher to arrive. 1 minute late, Severus Snape entered the classroom, breathing heavily.

"Hello class." He greeted them. "Open page 220. We are going to be making a Diarrhea potion today." Most of the students grimaced and looked at Snape oddly. "Oh, don't look so disgusted, we won't be using it."

Severus went through his stuff to find Pondberries. He looked disappointed when he couldn't find them.

"Uh, Ms. Granger," Hermione quickly looked up to see Snape. "Can you go get me some Pondberries from my storeroom please?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Oh and take Mr. Weasley with you." Ron felt like crying when he heard Snape.

Draco suddenly began laughing. "You don't want those two snogging in your storeroom, do you Professor Snape?" All Slytherins laughed with him.

"WE ARE NOT DATING YOU STUPID LITTLE—" Hermione was cut off by Snape.

"You're right Mr. Malfoy." Snape told him and a smirk appeared on Draco's face. "Why don't you go with Ms. Granger? She wouldn't kiss you." Draco's face went red when everybody started to laugh. Snape kept looking at him with a serious expression on his face.

"You are not serious, right?" Draco said.

"Oh, I'm quite serious Mr. Malfoy. Go with Ms. Hermione and we can prevent unwanted snogging." Hermione was bright red when the students laughed loudly. "Go now, I have wasted enough time because of this unnecessary conversation."

Hermione and Draco left the classroom in 2 seconds, trying to hide their embarrassment.

"None of this would have happened if you kept your bloody mouth shut." Hermione said angrily.

"How dare you talk to me like that you filthy little—"

"Mudblood? Yeah, that's getting kinda old." Draco glared at her. How could she talk to him like that? That Muggle-born bitch! When they reached the storeroom, Draco closed the door behind him. And turned around to face her.

"Listen now, you petty little slut. I don't think you know who you're talking to but let's make one thing clear, I have the power to make your life a little hell hole. So you better watch your words when you're talking to me, you worthless whore." Draco felt unconscious for 20 seconds after saying that. Hermione had just slapped her with all her strength. His right cheek was almost crimson red. He slowly moved his hand to his cheek to feel the sensitiveness of it at that moment. He lost his balance for 10 seconds.

When he regained his consciousness, he furiously pinned her against the wall. She tried to escape from him but it was pointless. He was stronger than she was. And she noticed that when she quit struggling.

"Get off me!" Hermione glared at him.

"You thought I would let you go after that slap." Draco burst out laughing. "I'm sorry but no. I'm not known for my mercifulness."

"What are you going to do to me?" Hermione asked while breathing heavily. Draco smirked and moved his left hand to her thigh. His right hand had the control of both of her arms while his left hand was under her skirt.

Hermione gasped. "S-Stop that." When Draco reached her knickers, she held her breath.

"You like it, don't you? You little bitch." Hermione shook her head. She was fighting back the tears.

Draco's fingers played with the waistband of her panties and slowly reached her cunt. Draco was quite pleased when he discovered she was wet.

"Please stop, Malfoy. Please…" Hermione begged, tears rushing down her face.

"Say my name."

"I-I won't." Hermione opposed.

Draco inserted a finger into her cunt and Hermione moaned loudly.

"I said, SAY. MY. NAME!" He inserted a second finger into her. Hermione couldn't help but scream.

"Draco, please…" Hermione said. "Snape will get suspicious." Draco's eyes widened. She was right. He had forgotten about Snape.

"Shit." He released Hermione and started to search for Pondberries. "Granger, _do _help please." Draco said. He was annoyed with her attitude. All she did was looking at her purple-ish wrists and crying. "Ah, stop crying, will you? You look like a fucking tomato!"

"Y-you! You t-touched me…"

"Wow, big deal. Start searching for Pondberries or I will touch you in front of Scarhead and Weasel." Hermione nodded and climbed up to find some pondberries. There were more than 50 jars and she panicked for a minute.

"Found it!" She let out a sigh of relief when she heard Draco. "Let's go." Draco reached the doorknob but it didn't turn. Two teenagers panicked. Hermione looked at Draco with a worried expression on her face. Her face became white. Draco, on the other hand, began to use force to open the door. "It's cursed. Snape cursed it." He sighed. "I guess we have to wait."

Hermione sat on the floor. She was getting tired of her shaky legs.

She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy touched her in a way he shouldn't. He made her feel… funny and unbelievably strange. But she liked it.

She turned around to see him, looking at her. She blushed because of how close they were at that moment. And he was getting closer! She panicked and got closer to him. Finally, he smacked his lips to hers. He moved his hand to her neck and pushed her bushy hair back.

When he realized she was kissing him back, he felt a sudden pleasure. His kisses and touches became rougher.

Their kiss was about to turn into something more sensual,

And they heard something click. It was Snape.

* * *

**Did you like it? I'll write more chapters! Please review 3 thank youup :3**


End file.
